Kami's Lookout
Kami's Lookout is a place way up in the sky. Kami and Mr.Popo live here. Walks out of crased space pod, "Who am I? Where am I?" Looks at hand, "I'm Flame, but all I know is my name." Jjj "Your'e on Earth" Says Ratto. (Then leaves). "Earth whats that?" Said Flame. 5 days later. "Hello Flame" Said Ratto. "Wanna fight?" "Sure" Flame said. Then let's do it!!! One Week later... "Hey Kami!" Flame said. "What brings you here Flame?" Kami says. "Hey I need to train." Flame said. Kami smiles and says "Well visit korin, I heard he is very fast and I'm sure he'd like a visit. Nobody has trained under him in 120 years." "Ok but in 1 week I need to come back here for some intense training!" Flame said. Then Flame flys into the sky, and down to Korin's Tower. He finds UltimateTrevauntee training with Korin. "Hey" He says. "Hey bro its been a while!" Said UltimateTrevauntee. "Yeah haven't seen you in years!!! How you been?" Asked Trevauntee. Timazo jumps all the way up,and lands. "Sup.,I'm just gonna go use the hyperbolic time chamber now...." Timazo said confused. "Good! But I found this new form and I have no idea what it is." Flame said. Flame turns Super Saiyan. "You've grown in power bro,I'll give you that!!!!" Trevauntee says. "Thanks brother" Flame says. Flame suddenly gained a serious look on his face. "So did you find him yet?" He asked. "Yes" Responded Trevauntee. "He told me not to face him unless I match his power level and reach Super Saiyan 4" He said. Trevauntee throws a black coat to Flame. "My brother we have been forced to go into hiding" Said Trevauntee. "Why?" Asked Flame. "Hiki has done horrble crimes now there killing anyone who know him on site!" Said Trevauntee. "Ok, LET HIM TRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Flame. "Bro?" Ultimate Tre said. "Can you feel it, can you feel his power coming?" Ultimate Tre said. Suddenly, Shockan has just arrived. Only to find Ultimate Tre and Flame. Shocked wondering who they are and why they are so strong. "Who are you guys? And how are you so strong?" Asked Shockan. "First off, Who are you?" Tre said with a normal tone "Second, i'm this strong because i've been training, and so is flame. "Ok! My name is Shockan. Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But man I've been training really hard lately. But these guys are on a whole other level. Maybe I'm not training hard enough." Said Shockan. "So anyway, what brings you guys here to Kami's lookout?" Asked Shockan. "It feels good to be to be in the air." said Gohan Jr. "Ummm.... and who exactly are you?" Asked Shockan, turning to face towards Gohan Jr. (Ultimate jumps up looking down at gohan jr. with his hands in a fist over his head)"YOUR SUPPOST TO BE TRAINING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Ultimate hits gohan jr. sending him soring down back to earth) "Wow, I must have hit him to hard, hope he's not dead, later guys." flame appears with hollow eyes and a five on his hand flame makes a black hole appear flame gos in black hole and closes it A little while later, Hectus emerges from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Exausted, he collapses as soon as he gets outside. "I'm done training for the year." he says. After laying on the ground for a few hours, Hectus decides to travel the world, and see what wonders await him. flame flys up to the look out looking for his answers and sees hectus on the lookout about to leave who are uou flame said Arko teleports everyone here. Ghiaccia and Giah both land on the look out and rushed to Gianor."Honey are you okay!?!!?" .*hugs his family* "Yeah, I'm fine, Natch has gone crazy, y'know, the one I killed along with your brother. Some ancient power took him over" "Is it Dark fire?" Ghiaccia said.Confused faces looked at her saying, "how did you know that?""My father and mother both had darkfire in them and so does Tenchi.I was afraid that one day mine would show,it inveitable.I am also afraid that Giah will get it too." "We'll find a way to get rid of it, I'm sure we will, but as for now, we have to keep Natch from doing more damage" Gianor says with a calm voice Ghaiccia then stands up and walks to the edge of look out."Is that Tenchi,I feel?How can I feel his power from here?" Ghia says. "His spirit is slightly detectable due to him watching what's going on" Gianor says confused "Ah great, Natch ran off, where is that bugger now!" K+ l "Urhhggg..." Reizou groans in the background, "You know none of this would of happened, if you wouldn't have gone and killed him." "That has nothing to do with this, you saw how he acted on Cradle, he was already tainted there." Gianor says speaking to Reizou with a slightly angered voice while still concentrating on finding his energy. "That was inveitable it would have progressed even if he didnt kill him.Because of Gianor's actions Natch hasnt caused any damage in the real world." Ghiaccia then sensed a power level coming towards them. Drake then lands in."Hello Sis.Hey Reizou." Drake then wlaks up to Giah."Hey Tyke!"Drake said giving him a noogie.Drake then walks up to Gianor which shows their height difference."And Big shot himself Gianor.You know I have something to settle right quick." Drake then punches Gianor in the face. "Ohhh you've got some nerve!" Gianor says recovering from the punch "I actually felt that one, you've gotten stronger after all?" A very angry Natch lands on the lookout. "I am in no mood for games, one by one I'll kill you all". Just then, a giant spaceship lands on the lookout, it opens, and a line of cultish looking aliens in cloaks come out and form a circle around Natch "I don't know who you are but stay out of my life", Natch says The cult members all look at Natch blankly, and say one after another "We" "Cannot" "Stay" "Out" "Of" "Your" "Life"....."Natch". "You" "Are" "Destined" "For" "This" "Moment" "Hmph if you won't move I will make you", Natch says as he pushes his energy around to knock everyone on the lookout off there feet. Drake fell down and hit his head which reverts him back to Tenchi."Ow...I cant watch this." Tenchi said flying off. The cult leader emerges from the pod and says "You are all that remains, Natch, we need you to complete the ritual." "What ritual are you talkinh about fool", Natch ask. The leader smiles and says "Over 1,000 years ago, our ruler, Gharn, was able to form himself into the strongest creature in the universe, due to his collected energy. However, when we started to go out to the other planets, the kai's sent Ike 'the brave' to defeat us. We thought it would be an easy task to defeat him, but he weld a sword that cut us down one by one, and eventually, slayed our leader. But even though he died, his power was spread far and wide across the universe, into millions of people and their descendants." *he points at natch* "Your great grandfather was one of them, and he passed the dormant power to you. Since you have completerly awakened the power, you have 1/2 of the total power needed to resurrect his power, to resurrect GRIAMA. So I ask of you, let us harness your power, and rewrite what destiny was torn apart!" "So what I'm just insurance so if I reawaken this Grima what's in it for me", Natch ask. "Since you are the major contributor, you and Griama share the same heart. He will give you a power boost unlike any mortal has ever seen. That fair enough?" The leader says with a worried look on his face "Then I'm on board with this", Natch says entering the ship ready to go. "All you have to do is spread your arms apart, and let Griama know you're giving your souls darkfire power to him." The leader says following an evil laugh Natch does what he is told and spreads his arms apart. "This better work". "Don't do it Natch!" Gianor says screaming at the top of his lungs. "Griama! Hear me this day that this being offers his powers unto you! Take it and be reborn unto this world!" The leader says as a huge purple bolt of lightning emerges from Natch and a dark shadowy figure forms in the sky. "Yes awaken and share your power with me", Natch says becoming power hungry. The dragon has erupted out of Natch as the sky is filled with purple chaos and the wind sharply blows across the lookout "I...HAVE...RETURNED....." Griama says after releasing an ultrasonic roar from his mouth Reizou curses under his breath, sighs, then starts charging purple energy all over his body. He clenchs, tightens his fists, and begins to double over, he completely doubles in size, the plates on his cheeks expand to cover his face from the eyes down, conjoining over his nose, the plate on the top of his head grows to cover the rest of his face, two sets of bumps begin to grow, the set closer to his eyes grow into a smaller set of horns than the ones further back. His eyes are breifly nonvisible in between the two plates, then light up a bright goldish color, not familiar to his normal fith form, but not diffrent enough to be of a suspicious nature. "I'm sure the lightining squid dragon, doesn't want to make nice and go along his merry way... They never do..." Reizou mutters. "So you're trying to play hero how cute", Natch says to Reizou, before turning his attention back to Griama. "Griama I am the one who awakened you and I was promised you would give me a power boost, now share your power unto your descendant, me!" Tenchi lands and powers up."What's going on here?!?" A purple spark is sighted jumping off of the Dragons back and onto the lookout, it is then revealed to be a mortal form of Griama identical to Natch's current body "You awakened me from my slumber, I have no greater...thanks to you. You shall receive some of my power, and you will be second to no mortal" Griama says with a suspicious sound in his voice while giving Natch the power of 'Griama's Tit'ruth'. However, with the truth and full nature behind it, and Natch's darkfire energy in Griama, Natch starts to gain control of his former self. "What..whats happening, I'm gaining control I must fight", Natch says fighting Darkfire. "OH NO YOU DON'T I WILL CONTINUE TO USE YOUR BODY AND I WILL GET THAT POWER BOOST I SO DESERVE", Darkfire echoes, "NOW GRIAMA GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" Natch glows with a demonic black aura as the power transfer is complete "Mhmm, there you are, the boost you so deserve as you put it. The power will remain whether or not you change your mind, I am reborn and my power cannot be slain, than includes the power in you, my boy. Heheheheheh" I have had enough of this! I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance but you wouldnt let me!This just shows how weak and pethetic Humans are! I will not take any of this any more I will finish this once and for all!And there is nothing you can do to stop me!I will not be giving this body back to you any time soon!''Tenchi then grabbed his head and actually walked to Gianor."Drake he's...he's taking over!" Tenchi then powers up into Drake with purple aura surronding his body.He then looks at Natch and Grimma. "I feel the power coursing through my veins", Darkfire Natcn says, "And Tenchi I see that look you are giving me and if you were that eager for a beating you should of just asked". "Dont call me that I am no longer Tenchi.He has been in charge of this body long enough.Even though you got that power boost that doesnt mean anything I am three times stronger than Tenchi is." Drake then rockets toward Natch."Hey guys dont hesitate to get into this!!" "Fools never learn", Darkfire Natch says as he pushes his ki forward to knock Drake down. "So Griama what are your plans for this pathetic excuse for a planet"? Griama dons an evil grin and says "Pfft, this measly planet? I plan to the these pitiful humans know how worthless they are, and instill a supreme legacy of destruction and despair on them. Then I will not stop, until the universe is in ruins, and the Griamleal are the dominant force. Anything else is but a bug on my boot." "Rgh, what now, not only do we have Natch to worry about, but now Griama, this is all a nightmare" Gianor looks at the ground sternly while releasing his pride "What course of action do you guys suggest?" "I suggest we kill you all outright any objections?" Natch says ready to destroy Earth's mightiest warriors. "None I take it" Griama says as he teleports 10 members of the Griamleal next to Natch to fight, while he re-assumes his giant dragon form. "How about we do it like this I will select two of these guys behind me to fight with me in a 6 on 6 battle, you pick your 3 top battlers and the location and we will battle to the death, so how about do you agree", Darkfire Natch says. Reizou pushes Natch out of his way and says to Griama "This champion is not worthy of your mighty power, such a waste... I have a different proposal, I kill your champion, one on one, and take the Darkfire from his blood.. What do you say Griama-.. My master.." Reizou's monolouge is disturbing to say the least. Natch fires a blast at Reizou that pushes him back, "Touch me again and I kill you", Natch says to Reizou. "This lesser organism protects the pathetic humans atried to destroy me the one who awaken you, I forbid this piece of trash to bother you let me destroy these fighters one by one for you so they don't inerfere with our plans not only that but I wish to kill every one of them, transport me and a fighter to a ranom location and let me dispose of them". Reizou laughs "I'm not scared of you you worthless piece of ''monkey trash.." he continues to say "Only a coward declines a fair challenge." He looks back towards the dragon "Say the words, and I will kill this unfit baboon and give you a champion worthy of your power." "If it is what the rich and rag want, hehehehe" Griama says teleporting them onto his back, as a dueling ground. Drake then gets up with the help of his new conrad,Kohli."Are you okay?" Kohli told him."I'm fine." Drake then turns to his sister and Nephew."Follow."They both then fly into the sky to Grimma's back. After that, A new namekian approaches out from the room in the middle of the lookout, a namekian in green robes, somewhere around one and half meters tall, he looks into the sky, then around the lookout, anybody Natch lands on the lookout and see's the new guardian of Earth. "So your the new guardian huh", Natch says,"It's nice to meet you", Natch says shaking his hand."What's your name"? The Namekian says "I am Sakemi." "Nice to meet you Sekami", Natch says,"I'm Natch and it's a pleasure to meet you, so what are you up to"? "Well, I'm currently seeing there are no new high power levels approaching, so the earth is fine, so i've been looking so nothing hostile approaches." Sakemi looks into the air once more, he faintly senses power levels all around him, but they are far far away "The only power levels that i can sense are nowhere near the earth." "You must be talking about the power levels on Planet X, my son, wife, and friends are currently there", Natch responds,"I was going to train my son, but he went to Planet X, but I sense your power level and you could still use some training, and since I'm bored do you want me to train you", Natch ask. "Nah, I focus on Magical Abilities and Pshycic powers" Sakemi uses telepathy to comunicate with Natch "And i'm pretty good at it. But i could use some raise in power level a long with use of my ki, i need something other then Magic to help me if i get into fights." "Well if you need to raise your power I would suggest training at various locations, maybe such as the Gravity room or Hyperbolic Time Chamber", Natch says. "I can also do mental training, Raise my power level from within." "Sounds cool, but just make sure you train physically also, training your body is just as important as training your mind", Natch says,"I learned that the hard way", Natch says pointing to the halo above his head. "Hmm.. Alright, Could you please watch so nothing approaches while i train in the time chamber for two hours on the outside of it?" "Sure go ahead", Natch says as he watches over the lookout making sure no one will bother Sekami Sekami walks towards the opening to the hyperbolic time chamber, he enters and closes the door, he began to sit outside, and meditate, he'd generate a sort of imaginable enemy and fight it in his brain, absorbing the knowledge, slowly raising him power level, he would then stop meditating and stand up, he'd have one open palm out and throw a beam of magical energy or Mana at the ground, a picture of this enemy would then appear as he'd battle it, he used all his tricks against it a long with the tricks he used in his mind, about 2 hours later after intense fighting at his power level he would sit down, and replenish his energy as he had become tired, his power level would rise slowly as he then walked out. (I'm not sure if this should be posted in the hyperbolic time chamber page or not, but just say if i should and i'll do it.) "Woah you did increase in power", Natch says,"I have a feeling you can be a very powerful guardian, *sigh* I hope my family are okay", Natch says looking at the sky. "Hmm.. I don't think anything can really bother that planet, Maybe i could look up there with magical vision." "Nah it's okay I trust that they ate okay", Natch says,"But anyway what are you going to do now", Natch ask,"Surely you aren't going to just stay up here all "Weel, With my increased power i could improve the dragonballs to be able to grant any wish with minimal negative energy release." "That will be cool we don't want any more evils happening on Earth since Griama", Natch says. "Hmm.. Well, I'll begin doing that a little bit later as we have no need for it right now." Sakemi raises his hand, his closed palm would start to glow, he'd open it and release a 10% light fast spell towards the planet X, It would stop outside as he'd use it as a monitor to look around the planet. "Everything on the planet is good as of now." Sakemi says. Natch is unable to move as he senses his son's energy perish on Planet X. "N-no Ace, this...can't....happen, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Natch yells and releases a massive amount of power from his body sending Sekami flying down and making everything n the lookout fly around. "I have no time for this nonsense", Natch says as he leaves the lookout and flies to Hell. Sakemi flies to the ground and after that gets up "Jeez, That was powerful." He procceds with trying to communicate with natch through telepathy and say "I'm sorry for your loss, We could always revive him with the dragonballs." Sakemi then thinks to himself "When i discovered i had that power in the time chamber, I knew i couldn't use it to protect the earth yet, So i'll need to go train to achieve it." Sakemi flies down to korin tower and starts training, by meditating and improving his speed and strength by using physical attacks, He after two days or so, returns with a power level potion, he drinks it and becomes several times stronger then before. Torra lands on kamis lookout and searches for his little brothers power level. "Hmph seems like he isn't on Earth, I'll just ask the guardian of Earth if he has seen him", Torra says sitting waiting for the guardian. Returns after a long amount of training, Since the last time, his power level has increased by hundred thousands. He'd ask the newcomer "What is it?" "Namekian I am currently searching for a warrior by the name of Natch, so you know where he may be", Torra asked. "He was here before, last time i saw him he was going to hell to seen his son called Ace." Sakemi says. "Hmph, so my little brother is a family man now huh", Torra says,"I'll search for him later, Namekian where can I find a vital training location", Torra ask. "Well, There's Korin's Tower a little bit below this place, then we have the hyperbolic time chamber, one hour on the outside is one day inside there. You can only enter twice." Sakemi Says. A few days later, Sakemi spits out an egg, and it grows, it kept a lot of intelligence from sakemi, sakemi used the clothes beam to give it clothes and such. Ace lands on the lookout and looks around. "So this is Kami's Lookout huh, pretty cool", Ace says. Sakemi could be seen practicing his new Super Namek form by punching and kicking the air a lot faster then he did while giant, he then powers up to Supreme Namek really quickly and does it 2x the speed, he then powers down to normal as he sensed ace and walks up to him "So, What brings you here? Son of Natch." "Just decided to check out the lookout", Ace says. "I'm just going to stay here until one of my friends collects the Namekian dragon balls so I can wish me and my dad back to life". "Then I'm going to start training again, and maybe head back to Planet X", Ace says. "But in the mean time to keep us from boredom, how about a quick battle", Ace ask getting in his stance. Sakemi says "Hmm? Sure, I could use some more training" Sakemi says and gets in battle stance. (Calculate if i hit and stuff, Since i'm not good enough to do it.) A New Day Ultimate had been sstanding at the edge of the lookout and looking down toward the earth for a few days not without moving or being bothed at all. He had just gotten married to collie and they already had a bueatiful daughter to match. Ultimate's life seemed perfect, with loke, collgeta, akio, and collie as a big family. But he too knew something was always missing. Something was never right. Though his heart loved it, something, something at the core of his mind hated the peace. Hated the family, Hated itself for what it had became. Ultimate was meditating on the Lookout to figure out what that thing was, but the deeper he went into the meditation, the more negitive energy he released onto the world without knowing it, and the more Ultimate's good energy started to fade away into darkness. Sakemi would be balacning at the top of the middle building, he'd feel ultimate on the lookout, he was on guard and even though he doesn't except ultimate to do anything hostile, he was mainly focusing on space, seeing as there might come something down that wasn't welcome. Ultimate felt a faint, but noticeable powerlevel coming from right behind him. It was sakemi. He focused and didn't mind it, knowing that he had to focus to find his reason of feeling so....uneasy with himself. Sakemi continued and took out some kind of glitter, even though not normal glitter, he threw it into the air and it sparked into butterflies, he let them fly around him and then let them fly around the earth to sense power levels that might be on the other side. Ultimate quickly opened his now demon like eyes and without any kind of warning or sense of reason, he shot finger beams at each and every butterfly which seemed to be pure impulse. I turned only half way so that he watched every one of the buterflies burn to dust, and wehn he ssaw the final butterfly disappear, he blinked in his own shock, his eyes going back to normal with a single blink and his expression confused Sakemi turns to ultimate and flies down in Mach 2, making him deaf for about ten seconds or so at most since he broke the sound barrier by doing so, he'd then say "What are you doing?" Ultimate seemed in a daze as he shook his head and looked at his hands, all of the negitive energy he had let out came rushing back right to him as if it never existed* I...I don't know, i was just meditating and i might have lost it a little. Oh well. How long have you been here? *He asked Sakemi kindly "Five days straight." Sakemi says. Well, shouldn't you be training or something like that? You seem pretty strong as it is, i can't wait to see you get stronger and we could fight again "I'll train soon enough, Now, Why did you shoot the butterflies?" Sakemi says, we was somewhat aware of the negative energy, but it was faint. The energy went from faint to non existant as Tre looked around and raised a eyebrow* What are you talking about? I didn't shoot any butterflies. *It wasn't as if ultimate had a reason to lie, he just didn't seem to remember* "Give me a second.." Sakemi would focus a little bit, he opens his fist and creates an illusion spell, of an orb in his hand, it would show what happen before, even though it would disappear after the illusion was over. Ultimate watched the spell but didn't see what sakemi was talking about. His whole eyes were completely black until the illusion ended, where his eyes went back to normal* I still don't really see what you're talking about. But anyway, i'm going to watch my friend *He turned back to the edge of the lookout and focused, locking onto natches powerlevel and watching the fight from above without anyone even noticing, taking everything into account and saviiing it in his memory, knowing he would need it later on. Sakemi was confused a little, he'd be focusing on Ultimate's power level for now, seeing if the dark would return. Though ultimate was focusing with his eyes closed, he did manage to say "Don't you have meditation to do?" in a rather dark and almost insulting tone. The darkness wasn't even feelable anymore, but it sure was there in his voice. "I am more concerned over the earth right now, i will do it once i have time." Sakemi says. Ace lands on the lookout and sees Ultimate and Sakemi. "Hey Mr Sakemi, Hey Mr Ultimate", he says running up to them. "How are you guys doing"? he ask. "Tre has been acting wierd, I felt a faint evil presence inside him earlier." Sakemi says. "Mr. Ultimate can't be evil, he's on our side", Ace says. "I mean what are the chances he's going to destroy the world or something", Ace says. "Well... He delibertly shot down some butterflies that was going to scout for power levels in space, or in other means, help me in form that the earth might be in danger." Sakemi says. Ultimate's powerlevel was clearly growing stronger, but gave off a wild and angry sense. As he spoke, his voice was clearly irritated and pissed* You DO realize i can hear you sakemi. I'M RIGHT HERE!! *He turned ever-so-slightly to the two of them, his iris being dark red and the parts around his eyes being black like Lamps except much more blood thirsty if you stared right into them Sakemi would be unconvinced by this, he was still calm "Ace, See what i mean?" as he looked into ultimates eyes. *Ultimate pointed to his own eyes* Stop trying to link this to some super evil presense thing. This is me when i'm mad! *His eyes twitched as he calmed down only so slightly back to normal* Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas